Sookie is Stunning
by Suki59
Summary: In this sequel to A Different Turn of Events, Bill finally gets what's coming to him. My apologies in advance to Bill fans, but so many of you wanted Sookie and Eric to get revenge. And here it is. The Rhodes Less Traveled is next in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So many reviews requested revenge for Bill's assholiness in A Different Turn of Events, but it just wasn't a pivotal part of the story, so I omitted it. Sluggysmom was the first to make a special request. Like many others, she is so sweet and faithful in her kind reviews. I promised her I'd take care of her, and so this is for her.**

**Charlaine Harris owns all of this.**

I had been back from New Orleans for almost two weeks when we all learned a new little tidbit about my turning. I had moved in with Eric and we were happier than I ever thought possible. The only thing we ever argued about was the fact that Eric wanted to stake Bill and I didn't want him to. Pam had returned from New Orleans as well and the three of us were at Fangtasia one night. Eric had caught up on all his paperwork from when he'd been cursed and then when he'd had to go chasing after me to the queen's palace to be Rescue Eric. We were all out front sitting in the booth that Eric preferred when Bill walked in the front door.

The first thing I felt was Eric's anger and I pushed back calm, knowing that it would be difficult for Eric to control his temper if he lost it. I reached down and held Eric's hand and said, "Please, let me handle him. He did what he did to me, not to you. Remember what we talked about?"

"You're right, lover. You're no longer the helpless human that I used to feel the need to protect. You can take care of yourself, but just know that I am here if you need me. And if you change your mind, and I hope you do, I have a sharp stake in my office, and would love to do the honors."

"Thank you, sweetie…I mean Master." Pam just rolled her eyes.

I slid out of the booth and approached Bill. He bowed to me, which was weird, but then I bowed back. I was finally getting the hang of that.

"I trust that you are well, Sookie."

"Yes, I am great, Bill. No thanks to you. Let me start off by saying that while I do appreciate your comment in court about taking up the sword if Pam drops it—that was really nice of you. And brave. Of course, not as brave as Pam was, being the first to say it, but whatever. I do want to give you credit for doing that. Now, having said that, I want to remind you that I would have never been in that position had it not been for your stupidity. Thanks to you, my freedom was threatened, and still may be—I'll be crossing all my fingers and toes every time I set foot in that palace, which will be once a month. Just when I thought I'd be free of my human monthly curse, you go and provide me with a vampire one. Thanks a lot. And also, thanks to you, Eric had to risk his neck challenging that scary little toad, Andre. And then, of course, Pam's life was at risk as well. And then, well, you were there—it could have been a freaking blood bath with all those vampires volunteering to take on Andre."

"Yes, I was there and realized the severity of the situation."

"Yeah, right. Severe? Yeah, I'd say so. What the heck were you thinking taking a brand new vampire—one that you claimed to care about, no less—into that place with those vampires? Did you think you'd get some big old vampire pat on the back for delivering me to the queen? Were you just selfishly taking care of number one, making sure that you got credit for my turning instead of Eric? Or were you just clueless? I'm confused here. Was it stupidity or are you really that much of a self-centered jerk?"

"It was error in judgment. I honestly hadn't thought about what the queen might do to you when I called to report your turning."

"Okay, so we're going with stupid. Now, can you explain to me why on earth I had to find out from the queen of Louisiana that our whole relationship was the result of some sort of demented homework assignment? So, you were sent to find me, seduce me—wait, take my _virginity_, and hand me over like a piece of telepathic property? And you never saw any need to fill me in on that particular piece of information?"

"Sookie, believe me, I know it looks bad, but I really do love you…"

And that's the point where I lost it. I just screamed a loud roar at Bill and suddenly my vision clouded and all I saw was the color red. It startled me and I shut my mouth, ending my scream and I blinked my eyes. Within a couple of seconds, I was able to see again but I wasn't expecting to see Bill lying flat on his back on the floor, out cold. I looked around and Eric and Pam were both by me in a vampire flash. Pam looked at Eric and said under her breath, "She's a stunner." Eric just nodded, and then led me by my elbow back to the office. I turned back and saw Pam dragging Bill along the floor by his foot. The bar patrons made a path, all staring at an unconscious Bill.

The three of us stood in the office, looking down at a very dead-looking Bill. "Oh my god, what happened? Is he dead?" Eric just gave me a look. "Oh, right."

I looked over at Pam who was grinning at me from ear to ear. "You're a stunner."

"What's a stunner? Is Bill okay?"

"Yes, lover, yes, he will be fine in a few minutes. Stunning is a very rare gift. We all assumed that your telepathy was your special gift, but apparently you have another. Did your vision cease and did you see blood?"

"Yes. What does it mean?"

"Your anger, when directed at another vampire, renders him or her powerless for several minutes."

"Well, that's an odd gift. I've never heard of it."

"It's a rare one. And a very special one. Imagine what you could do in the heat of battle to your enemies."

"Make them pass out? How is that such a big deal?"

"Look at him. He is completely helpless. A little girl could stake him in this state."

"Oh my goodness, you're right."

"You will need to learn to control your temper, lover. Your getting angry with me, for example, would be extremely dangerous for me. If it happened at home, it would be fine, but anywhere else, and…well, you can see how serious it could be."

I just nodded, in awe. Pam wouldn't stop grinning. "It's an excellent gift, Sookie. I commend you." And then she turned to Eric, "My god, Master, she's a stunner!"

Bill started to move and then suddenly he was on his feet in defense mode. He looked at us and then around the room and shook his head as if to clear it.

Pam spoke first. "Sookie's a stunner."

His eyes widened. "Oh my god."

Eric just grinned. "You are so fucked, Compton."

Bill reached his hand out to me and pleaded with his eyes. "Sookie…"

All three of us shouted out in unison, "DON'T!"

Bill held his hands up in surrender and carefully backed away from me. When he got to the door, he reached down and turned the knob and then he ran out, clearly in fear for his undead life. Pam and Eric broke into laughter. I stood and watched them, half of me feeling horrible about scaring Bill like that. But then the other half of me realized that Bill would no longer have the upper hand over me. In fact, he would most likely fear me because he had done so much to make me mad in the past. I clearly still had a lot to learn and contemplate, but if Eric and Pam's reactions were any indication, I had something to celebrate as well. I relaxed and couldn't help but join in the laughter a little. Apparently, I'm a stunner.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie is a stunner. It never even occurred to me that she would have more than one gift. Her telepathy already makes her the most unusual vampire I've ever known. And stunning is one of the rarest gifts as well, and one of the deadliest. Pam and Sookie and I discussed it and decided to keep the news of her new gift to ourselves. The last thing we wanted to do was make her even more valuable to the queen. And any enemies of the queen—and there are many—would target Sookie if they knew that she was a stunner. I called Compton and relayed our decision to him as well, pointing out that he had already risked Sookie's life and liberty enough and to keep his fucking mouth shut.

And so it was an unexpected surprise the night that Andre called to congratulate me on producing a telepathic stunner for a child. I didn't ask him how he knew, but bluffed my way through the conversation, saying that we had planned on presenting the news to the queen on our next scheduled monthly visit to New Orleans—what Sookie had begun referring to as her vampire period. (To say she was dreading it would be putting it mildly.) Andre asked why we were waiting and I explained that I was still training Sookie to control her gift to avoid the possibility of accidents. That part was true. He seemed satisfied, and as a vampire who could easily incur Sookie's wrath, he should show a healthy respect for her gift and hope that she had it under control before their next meeting.

After I hung up, I called Compton. I didn't even bother with a hello. "Do you want to explain to me why Andre just called to discuss Sookie's ability to stun?"

"I had to include her gifts in the database, Eric. You know that."

"I know that I specifically told you to keep your fucking mouth shut. Am I not still your sheriff?"

"And you know that the queen's order to keep the database up to date overrides your order as my sheriff."

"Do you try to be an asshole or does it just come effortlessly to you?"

"I'm not having this conversation. If you have an objection to the database, take it up with the queen. I'm just doing my job."

I hung up with one more reason to stake that pain in my ass. His fate was the one and only thing that Sookie and I ever argued about. I wanted him finally dead, and she kept defending him, saying that he didn't deserve to die just because he was an idiot and an asshole. I made the mistake once of asking her if she still had a soft spot for him because he was her first lover. That was the first time I got stunned. Fortunately, we were at home in our bed and I was in no danger.

Sookie and I had been trying to train her to control her temper, which as you can imagine is very important to a stunner. Because she is a newborn and still has impulse control issues, it's very important for her to work on her ability to control her stunning. Pam offered to help, but Sookie could not manage to feel any genuine anger towards Pam. The only time I could elicit it was when I brought up Compton. There had been two instances where she was able to stop the stun once her vision began to cloud, but the other times, I took a little nap and woke to a very apologetic Sookie.

I told Sookie what Compton had done, and while she wasn't happy about it, I honestly don't think she realized the seriousness of the situation. She has only stuck her big toe into vampire politics and has a great deal to learn. As a newborn, she is still vulnerable to attack and now that her gifts are known, Pam and I are very concerned about her safety.

In spite of my desire to kill Compton, I made a promise to Sookie that I would not stake him. It may have been wrong of me, but the night that Compton called to challenge me, I made the decision to keep it from Sookie. I justified it by reminding myself that I am her master and also Compton's sheriff. As Sookie's master, I owe her no explanation for my actions. And as Compton's sheriff, I have the right to punish him for insolence. Killing him may be a bit severe, but would still be considered warranted according to vampire law. Especially if done in a fair fight, and one initiated by him no less.

I drove to Bon Temps while Sookie was still at rest. Compton met me in front of his house. We both carried a sword. If he won, he would own Sookie. I knew that he would lose her quickly to the queen because he was weak and easily manipulated, and so I had more than one reason to fight my best. My hatred for Compton and my desire to protect Sookie gave me confidence that I would prevail. And my age and experience in battle gave me a significant edge. What I hadn't counted on was Compton's dishonor. Perhaps I should have told Sookie of Compton's challenge to me and his desire to own her, but I did not. That was my mistake.

Compton led me to a clearing behind his house and we raised our swords and began to battle. As expected, I was winning easily. He was no match for me in strength or swordsmanship. But my hubris was my downfall. I advanced on him past the edge of the clearing, ready to take him, not realizing that he was counting on my doing just that. Too late, I watched him swing his sword and strike the ground. He sliced the rope covered by leaves and I knew in a split second that I was finished. The silver net fell from the tree branches above me and burned.

Compton smiled as he brought his sword up to finish me, but I continued to fight. In fact, in spite of my being covered in silver, I was still able to injure Compton several times. His sword sliced through my flesh as well, and soon we were both covered in blood and slowed by our injuries. The battle had gone on at this point for nearly an hour. With my body hindered by the net, it was almost a fair match. I was growing weary, but so was he, and when I saw him stumble and fall, I saw my opportunity to finally end the fight. I watched him hit the ground and I finally had a second to untangle myself from the net. He was back on his feet just as I threw it off and our blades met. I could see the panic in his eyes as he realized that he was no longer my match. I was bleeding and weak, but continued to back him further into the forest beyond our clearing. I was finally gaining the advantage as I could see him weakening and finally faltering. I felt my bloodlust rise as I raised my sword for the final blow. And that's when I heard Sookie's livid scream and knew that I was doomed. I have no further memory of the battle because at that point I was stunned and it was over for me. I was completely out.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that Eric wanted to kill Bill. We argued about it all the time. Honestly, I was starting to hate Bill myself. He had certainly put me in danger by delivering me to the queen. And don't get me started about the whole deception/seduction crap. Okay, so he's a big fat jerk. But still, I didn't want him dead. I couldn't imagine being able to live with myself if I allowed Eric to kill him. I'm just not that kind of person. Maybe that makes me a crappy vampire, I don't know. Maybe I'm supposed to be all okay with killing now, but I'm just not.

In a way, it was kind of good that I was so mad at Eric about it because that's what we used in training. Eric was trying to get me to learn to control my stunning. Most of the time, I found that I couldn't stop it, but then one time I actually did. Just as my vision began to cloud, I tried raising my telepathy shields, and suddenly my vision was restored and the stun was stopped. I was so proud of myself, but then the next time I tried it, Eric was out like a light and I was a failure again. We continued my training and the second time I was able to stop the stun, Eric praised me. But then again, the following training sessions ended in his keeling right over and I was frustrated all over again. Epic kept encouraging me, but I wondered whether or not I'd ever be able to consistently control my new little gift.

The night I woke alone, I just knew that Eric was with Bill. He had been unusually quiet on the topic the night before and that made me suspicious. So when I called Pam and she told me that he wasn't at the bar, I knew where to look next. I drove like a…well, like Eric all the way to Bon Temps and when I got to Bill's I both heard and felt the battle behind his house. I ran through the forest and came upon the two of them just as Eric was advancing on Bill. They were both covered in blood and I felt Eric's bloodlust rise to a fevered pitch as he raised his sword for the final blow. I had a flash of thought that Eric had _ promised _not to do this and I saw red. I tried to stop it, but I failed and in the seconds I was still blinded I heard Eric's body hit the ground with a thud. A wave of dread hit me when I realized what I had done.

When I regained my sight, Bill was standing over Eric's body just looking down at him. I trusted that Bill would never take advantage of the situation and actually kill Eric until he looked back at me and I saw the evil smile behind his eyes. My temper flared again when I realized that Bill would kill Eric as he lay helpless on the ground. My vision began to change and I concentrated with all my might to try and raise my shields. The red receded and I could see clearly again. Bill realized that I had not stunned him, of course, but I'm not sure if he knew that I had stopped it on purpose. He looked pleased with me and himself as he spoke. "That's my girl." He turned back to Eric and raised his sword, lining it up over Eric's neck.

With vampire speed, I scanned the forest floor at my feet, picked up a fallen branch and snapped it to make a pointed end. The sound distracted Bill for an instant and he looked at me just as I stepped up and sunk it into his heart. There was no shock in his eyes. They immediately went flat and the blood poured from his mouth, spewing all over my hand and arm and Eric's body on the ground. Bill's body collapsed and turned to black goo before vanishing into a wisp of smoke. I was left looking down at a blackened patch of leaves beside his bloodied sword. I spoke to the ground. "I'm not your girl."

I sat down and watched Eric lying still. Tiny criss-cross burns on his face were healing and a gash on his chest was closing as I watched. I was overwhelmed with mixed emotions—guilt for stunning Eric, fear for his life, gratitude that he was still okay. Surprisingly, I felt nothing for Bill but relief that he was gone. I could have stunned Bill and prevented further bloodshed, but when I saw in his eyes his intent to kill a defenseless Eric, I knew that I wanted to stop the stun. I wanted to kill him myself and watch the life go from his eyes as he knew that I was the one who ended him.

I had argued to Eric many times that of all the things that Bill had done to me, none warranted his death. But when I saw that Bill was capable and willing to kill Eric, I wanted nothing more than to see him die. Maybe that was my new vampire bloodlust. Or maybe it was just a woman defending the life of the man she loves. I don't know.

Eric stirred and stood quickly with his sword raised. He looked down at Bill's sword by the black patch of leaves and then to me. I couldn't read his face or his emotions. I bowed my head and said, "Forgive me, Master." I saw his sword fall by his feet and he reached down and picked me up and stood me before him. His placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face until my eyes met his.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love." His lips gently pressed into mine and he pulled back to look into my eyes. His glowed with intense pride as he declared, "You are mine." And indeed, I am.

XXX

**A/N: Please enjoy the next story in this series, The Rhodes Less Traveled.**


End file.
